<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistake by vaporrub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464436">Mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub'>vaporrub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Seduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John's ready for a night with his roommate... then... his other roommate walks in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert &amp; Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late at night, so late it's actually the morning. John knows that all his roommates go to bed at like four. Even the roommate that he's waiting up for.</p><p>John is laying down on his bed smiling... and completely in the nude.</p><p>When the door opens up John gets into position.</p><p>John lays down at his side and rests his head onto his hand.</p><p>"Hellloooo..." John smiles up at his roommate... only... it's the wrong one.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!?"</p><p>John sits up and covers his semi.</p><p>John says through his teeth, "dude! quiet down!"</p><p>Karkat shuffles in and shuts the door, "ARE YOU... ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE <em>ME?"</em></p><p>"No-o!" John nervously starts sweating.</p><p>"THEN WHY ARE YOU SPLAYED OUT LIKE THAT AFTER <em>YOU </em>ASKED <em>ME </em>TO RETURN YOUR SWITCH BEFORE I WENT TO BED?" Karkat holds up the console to show John.</p><p>"Uhhhhh... hahaha...." John keeps nervously stuttering when the door opens again.</p><p>"Yo, baby." Dave steps in, with a can of mountain dew, two wine glasses and a red felt robe covering his naked body.</p><p>"Uhhh... that's... why..." John points up at the door.</p><p>"WOW." Karkat just can't believe his two stupid fucking roommates are secretly fucking and he didn't pick up on it.</p><p>"BA-Babe!?" Dave looks over at Karkat and then starts chuckling, "you put together a threesome?"</p><p>"WOOOOOOW." Karkat heads over to the door with the fucking switch in his hands.</p><p>John shrugs, "no, it was an accident... but Karkat seemed kinda into me."</p><p>"Damn. Can you blame him?" Dave asks.</p><p>Karkat grits his teeth as he stomps out.</p><p>"Not too late to join, man." Dave offers.</p><p>Karkat slams the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>